An owner of many photo slides often has an interest in rapidly reviewing one or more decks of slides, for example to select and pick some specific slides. Such review is possible after by spreading the slides of a deck onto a transparent screen, against which the slides can be reviewed directly.
Ideally, distributing slides onto the screen and subsequent picking up of the slides should respect the original sequence, and not be too laborious. Also, it is desirable to keep the required screen area to a minimum still satisfying the objects above.
Transparent or luminous screens are commercially available in various sizes, with surfaces fit to receive slides, for example in bins or in columns. However, there is no system so far available, that frees the user from manipulating slides to spread them onto the screen and to repack them afterwards. It is noted that slides, being rather thin, are not easily picked up from the screen, and that manipulations of the slides risk fingerprints on the slides.